Today's cars or other vehicles produce large amounts of vehicle-related information. A prime example of such information is the vehicle's speed. Vehicle speed information is normally displayed by a speedometer, which is a visual instrument. A problem with visual instruments is that they prevent, at least temporarily, the driver from focusing their eyes on the road, when the driver needs to read the speed information. Attempts to solve this problem have been based on constant-speed controllers, speed limiters and aural alert systems, all of which exhibit certain problems. For instance, the constant-speed controllers keeps the vehicle speed constant even when the driver falls asleep. Speed limiters prevent the driver from exceeding the preset speed even in cases where this might be desirable to avoid an accident. Aural alert systems are susceptible of being deactivated as the driver may find such systems too distracting.